


The House

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Delena Life [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Ric and Damon discuss the progress on the house Damon is building.





	The House

“How's it coming?”

Ric had stopped by to check on the house.

“It's going alright. I mean it's only the framing, but I think it's coming along well. You don't think she suspects do you?”

“Of course not buddy. Why on earth would your wife suspect her husband's rebuilding her childhood home and not letting her know.”

“I'll let her know eventually. Once the framing is done and the roof is on I'll let her know. I know she'll want to have input on all the rooms. Plus I doubt Caroline can keep it secret that long.”

“Hey she keeps secrets maybe just not yours. By the way why are you adding a basement? You're not adding a dungeon are you?”

“Of course not! Jeremy's been living with us for a couple months now and I don't see that changing real soon, so I gave him a suite in the basement along with an office and game room.”

“I'm impressed. That's actually a good idea Damon.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Hey Elena wanted me to ask what your plans for Thanksgiving were?”

“She knows you're here?”

“She thinks I drive up here to check on the grill.”

“She's okay with you bringing Gray with you?”

“I can't leave him at home can I?! Also you did not answer my question.”

“Oh well I don't know. Caroline talked about getting everybody together.”

“Elena was thinking we would have it at her parent's lake house.”

“That would be nice. I'll talk to Caroline about it. Hey have a good day buddy I've got to get back for my afternoon class.” Ric hugged him as he left and bent down to ruffle Gray's hair who had been playing on his blanket.

“See ya Ric.”


End file.
